


The Valerious Adventures

by GiiMartinez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiiMartinez/pseuds/GiiMartinez
Summary: What would happened if Harry wasn't the only person to survived Lord Voldemort, what if everything we know is not completely truthFollow Anna and Harry as the discover their destiny while figuring out who they can trust
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/OC, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters excepted for Anna belong to J.K.Rowling

Anna woke up to the few strings of light that got through the curtain from her windows. She rolled to her side and opened her eyes, taking all in for the last time. Today was the day everything will change, for the first time in years she was going to leave her home, she wont be sleeping on her own bed.  
That’s right, today was the day she would be joining Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If she was completely honest, she was terrified of all this. Before this she had been home school by her grandparents, but now they are gone and she only has Severus left. She was afraid of the possible attention she might get  
She was afraid of meeting that boy…the boy who lived, the one everyone said was her equal.  
A knock on the door put her out of her thoughts  
-Yes  
\- Anna – came Severus Snape's voice from the other side of the door- Can I come in?  
\- Yea, sure  
The door opened and a tall, lean man came in, he was dressed in black robes, contrasting with his very pale skin. The man has a gesture probably none student from Hogwarts had ever seen, a soft smile.  
-I am glad you are awake. Are you ready?  
\- Honestly, no, I am afraid.  
-What are you afraid of? – He asked softly as he approached the bed and sat on the corner of it watching Anna with those kind eyes she was so acostume to.  
-Of everything. I am afraid of the looks, of the whispers, of the rumors. All of them have heard the same bloody story about me and what they haven’t heard they have invented, they have all created an idea of me without knowing me.  
\- Anna we have talk about this, at the beginning it will be difficult and they will talk about you, but I promise you it will pass, just as it did for Potter.  
-That's the other thing! What about Potter, I don’t know him and with what you’ve told me he is not very nice, but I am supposed to be tied to him in some way!  
\- I wanted to talk to you about that. At the end of this year I discovered something about Potter, a few harsh truths about his life outside of Hogwarts, something I neglected to notice and that I now regret.  
-What are you talking about Severus? – said Anna, straightening herself up.  
\- Do you remember how a told you that Potter was a brat that acted like a prince and how he lived this spoiled life but…. I was wrong, I alowed my self to ignore his circumstances because of a stupid school rivalry, he lives in terrible conditions, basically a slave in his aunt and uncles house  
\- How did you found out Severus? – said Anna in a quiet tone  
-It was out of nowhere

Flashback

Severus was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, he was in the dungeons near a section of the castle that was full of unused classroom but that the students used in more creative ways, it was the first night at Hogwarts and Severus was hoping to find the Weasley twins before they started with the first prank of the year. If Severus was honest he liked the twins, they prank everyone at Hogwarts , not caring of gender or house and their pranks were actually creative, but finding the first prank of the year had become sort of a tradition for the staff, last year Minerva had been the one finding them.  
Suddenly Severus stopped his thoughts when he heard a whimper from the classroom in front of him, worried Severus opened the door to find the last thing he thought he would find. With his back to the door and with no shirt on was Harry Potter, sitting on the grown, on his back Severus couldn’t finish counting the amount of bruises and scratches the boy had. Potter was using his wand, healing his left arm that seems to be covered in more bruises.  
\- Potter? – Severus ask unsure of himself  
The boy gave a startle jump and turn around with a scared look on his face  
\- Professor, I… I was just – Said potter stuttering and grabbing his shirt, trying to cover himself. Severus was able to see more bruises in Potters chest  
\- Potter what happened to you, why are you covered in bruises?  
The boy lowered his face and said nothing  
\- Potter, I asked you a question- Severus said in a harsher tone than what he meant to  
To that Potter raised his face and Severus recognize that expression, it was one of pure anger  
\- Why would you care- the boy said with a harsh tone – no one cares specially you, I don’t own you any explanation, you will only make fun of me and dismiss me as weak and pathetic, I am not breaking any rules so leave me alone!  
Severus was shocked by the answer the boy gave him, but if he was honest the boy was right, he had never given the boy a chance or a reason to trust him, always harsh with the boy never seeing beyond the face of James Potter.  
\- You are right Potter, you have no reason to trust me, but I want to change that and I would like to start by listening to you now, so tell me, who did this to you Po..Harry?  
Potter saw him with a shock look and gave it a good look before breathing harshly and looking to the floor.  
\- What I’m about to tell you I have told only two people and both of them told me that my problems weren’t important, that I was either exaggerating or that I deserved it  
\- Who told you that?  
\- Hermione and …- Potter look at him with fear once more  
\- Just tell me Harry, I will believe you  
\- It was Dumbledore, he knows all the truth and yet he just won’t do anything  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- My uncle is the one that did this to me – said Harry with a pitiful voice- His done this to me since a was three  
\- Three! You’ve been beaten since you were three?- Said Severus in shock – And Dumbledore knows this!  
\- Yes, he left me there and I told him on my first year- Whispered Harry while looking at the floor  
\- And what did he said?  
\- That I was probably exaggerating and that I had to live there for my protection, something to do with my mother's blood that is connected with my aunt.  
\- And Granger? – said Severus with anger  
\- I told her at the end of last year, she said that if Dumbledore says I have to stay I should stay quiet and do as I am said, that they were probably doing it because I continue to misbehave- Said Harry with some tears in his eyes.  
End of Flashback 

-What kind of person are they? - said Anna in shock – Granger is his friend isn’t? Dumbledore is supposed to care for him!  
\- I know, I know is terrible and I couldn't understand it at the beginning, how can someone be that cruel  
-How can Potter stand it, how can he continue to speak with Granger?  
-Potter has become more and more apart from her, he has become more quiet in general, putting more attention to his classes and keeping to himself  
-Good- said Anna, with a strange feeling, like she needed to protect the boy- And it seems you were right, we can’t trust Dumbledore  
-Indeed we can’t, I want you to be very careful with that, don't trust him and if he approaches you you must tell me.  
-I will, I promise.  
-Good, now get ready, we need to leave soon, and don't worry, i'll be there with you  
-Fine, fine, I am coming - Severus started leaving when Anna called to him - Thank You


	2. Trip to Hogwarts

Anna was walking alongside Severus through the streets of London, she really didn’t love to be in the city, too many people, too much noise, but she knew she had to get accustomed since Hogwarts was full of noisy students.  
She took a deep breath and raised her face, just in front of her King's Cross Station, she started approaching the main entrance when she realized that Severus wasn’t with her anymore, when she turned the man was standing a few steps away.  
\- What’s going on Severus?  
\- Anna I think you should enter on your own  
\- Wait what? Why?  
\- I don’t want Dumbledore to know anything about my relationship with you, you know he is not aware that we know each other and it can be risky for him to know, he will try to know more and use me to get to you. Besides I don't want your classmates to judge you.  
\- But Dumbledore is not here, and I don’t care what people think, you are my godfather, of the many things they will judge me for, this is not one I care about.  
Severus approach Anna and gave her a hug,  
\- I don’t care either, but let’s not make things more difficult for you, besides Dumbledore has eyes everywhere, particularly the Weasley family  
Anna low her head and sight – Fine I will go, I will see you at the castle right? - She ask sadly  
\- Yes, you will see me there and we can talk though the mirror, just be careful ok  
\- Yes, yes I will be careful, wish me luck in my selection – she said raising her head and smiling  
\- You know I don’t care which house you are on, any one might fit you, except maybe Hufflepuff  
\- Hahahahaha, yes maybe not that one.  
Anna gave her Godfather one last hug before grabbing her cart and walking inside the station, looking for the station 9 and 10, after walking a little she saw the two signs of the stations, she saw the wall and start walking towards it, just when she was about to crash against the wall she walk right through it and found herself right in front of the Hogwarts Express.  
If she was honest it was quite a beautiful sight, the train was a nice burgundy color and was surrounded by white smoke, it was quite magical. Anna continued walking through the station, while walking she saw a group of redheads, Anna immediately started getting away from that group, she noticed that two of the redheads, the twins, were looking at her very intently, so she hurried herself and entered the first car she could, getting away from them.  
Walking inside the car she started looking for an empty compartment, finally at the end of the car she found one, after entering and putting her trunk on the proper place Anna finally sat down and closed her eyes, already tired of it all. After a few minutes she heard the compartment door opening. Anna opened her eyes to find a young man in the entrance  
\- Do you mind if I sit here?  
\- No, not at all – Anna said  
The boy immediately closed the door behind him and after putting his trunk in the proper place he sat in front of Anna.  
Both stay quiet while waiting for the train to start moving, finally after a few minutes the machine finally started to move and Anna just watched as the station started to disappear.  
Once they left the station the boy in front of her raised his head and looked at her, speaking again.  
\- Sorry, this will sound kind of rude but, who are you? I have never seen you around and you can’t be a first year.  
Anna thought for a second about what to do, and she realized that there was no point of lying  
\- My name is Anna, Anna Valerious, and no, I am not a first year, but this is my first year in Hogwarts, I am joining the 3 third years  
Anna saw the change in the boys face when he realized just who she was, he gave her a nasty look and said  
\- So you are finally honoring us with your presence Valerious, is Hogwarts finally good enough for you? – The boy said in a cold voice.  
Anna immediately tensed and felt her anger building, but stopped herself from lashing out, knowing there was no point – I own you no explanation, especially when I don’t even know your name, but since I know you will just continue to judge me...- Anna took a deep breath to star explaining something she just knew she was going to explain many times in the first weeks.  
\- After my mother was murdered I went to an orphanage for 6 year before my grandparents found me, I was taken to Romania with them and raise by them, they homeschool me, until this summer, my grandmother died a year before and this summer my grandfather join her- Anna turn her face to look at the boy – My grandparents lost their daughter when my mother died and lost me for six years, so forgive them for not wanting to get separated from me or me from them.  
Anna closed her eyes after finishing; trying to control her feelings and the sadness that still crept in the surface after losing her grandpa.  
The boy remain quite for a few seconds and after taking a deep breath he speak again, this time leaving the cold tone behind  
\- I apologize, my name is Blaise Zabini, I shouldn’t have talk to you like that and I am sorry for your lost – Blaise raised his head and said – To be honest all I heard of you are rumors, of how you survived, how you vanish and how you suddenly resurface, but remain a mystery – he paused for a second and said – All about you is a mystery.  
\- I know and I understand, that’s what my grandparents wanted, they knew that after what happened that Halloween night and my disappearance everyone will want to know what happened, but they didn’t wanted me to carry that burden after what happened, all because I survive the attack of a maniac that my mother didn’t.  
\- I am sorry again, it must be difficult to be famous just because of something so terrible.  
\- It’s ok don’t worry  
The both of them remain quiet for a few minutes both watching as the scenery outside becomes more green, before Blaise talks again.  
\- So you are in my year, how old are you?  
\- I am 16, you?  
\- 17. So you are going to be selected for a house with the first years?  
\- I guess yes  
\- And do you have any idea of which house you are going to be selected?  
\- Actually no, I guess I should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor maybe even Ravenclaw, to be honest the whole houses thing doesn’t make a lot of sense to me  
\- Why? – Said Blaise with surprise on his voice  
\- Well I just think that the houses separate a lot the students I mean it keeps a constant state of rivalry between students, preventing from creating real friendships between houses, besides it creates a lot of prejudice between students, it bothers me that a person can have only specific skills, like you cant be brave and intelligent? I don't know it make no sense to me  
Blaised watch her in shock and said- You are right, to be honest I had never thought of that but it's true, rivalry between houses is something that carries even when you are out of school and is kind of ridiculous but I have to say I never expected for you to think of joining Slytherin  
Anna laugh at this - I know, everyone expect me to be just like Harry Potter, the perfect Gryffindor  
\- Indeed, everyone will expect to have a golden girl  
\- Aggg please never say that again  
\- Have you met him? Potter I mean - Said Balise with a small smile  
\- No, no yet, I am actually dreading to meet him  
\- Why?  
\- Because we are supposed to be in one way or another joined because of what happened 15 years ago. You’ve heard the rumors and the supposed prophecy, we are supposed to be join by power or something, that's a lot of pressure for two people that has never met  
\- Yes I know the rumors, there is some kind of bond between you two, and it sounds very stressing to be honest  
Anna just sight with frustration  
\- To be honest I have never talked directly with Potter, but our head of hose has told us that he is this pampered prince, he is always with Weasley and Granger, though last year he was more quiet and apart from others he never aproches anyone else like he is above all.  
Before Anna could answer the train conductor informed them that they were arriving at the school, Anna immediately stood up and retrieved her robes, putting them on over her clothes and rearranging some of her things in her trunk.  
Blaise did the same thing and they both fell into a comfortable silence while they got ready.  
When they finally arrive at the station Anna stud up and started leaving the train along with Blaise, before getting down Anna turns around and says  
\- Not everything is what it looks like with Potter Blaise, Severus Snape is not always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your opinions and ideas about this chapter and about the story.  
> What house do you think Anna should go to.


	3. House Sorting

Both Anna and Blaise went outside and began walking towards the empty carriages that were apparently moving by themselves, Anna was about to get inside on one of them when suddenly she felt it, a strange pull on her chest, she immediately turn around and tried to find the source of the pull, but Blaise was already calling her, so she went inside, filing the thought for later.  
The ride went in silence, they were with two other students, but no one said a thing, she kept to herself and kept her face looking outside, avoiding the other from recognizing her.  
\- They are going to see you eventually, you know – whisper Blaise at her ear  
\- Yes well, I am going to prolong the lack of recognition for as long as I can  
Blaise snicker at her in silence and she just rolled her eyes  
Suddenly a light came into view and Anna saw it for the first time, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, she could never deny that the castle was a beautiful thing, regardless of the fact that she didn't want to be here.   
Once the carriage stopped Anna went down and started walking up the stairs with Blaise by her side, soon they approached the main door and a woman was already standing there waiting. As soon as she saw them and recognize Anna she call her  
\- Miss Valerious?  
\- Yes – Anna said approaching her  
\- My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, I am going to ask you to go with the first years so you can get sorted.   
\- I understand ma’m - Said Ana calmly   
\- Go through that door, the rest of the first years will join you soon and after that you will go into the Great Hall   
\- Ok, thank you – said Anna, she turn around and waved her hand to Blaise  
\- Good luck – said Blaise  
Anna started walking towards the door that McGonagall had pointed when she heard the professor said  
\- And Miss Valerious, welcome to Hogwarts  
_____________________________________________________________  
Harry was feeling off, since he arrived at the station, something was wrong, he felt a strange pull and he didn’t know where it was coming from or why. But he had the feeling it had something to do with Anna Valerious, the girl that was supposedly connected to him, at least that was what Hermione. To be honest Harry didn’t investigate much of the girl, he had just found out about her at the end of last year by Dumbledore who informed him of her arrival this year.  
After the whole Chamber of Secrets situation he had a lot of questions about Tom Riddle, but as usual, Dumbledore had little to nothing to say, he told him the same things he already knew, the only thing he add was the detail of Anna, and how he wasn’t the only one who had survived that Halloween night and that this girl was coming to the school this year. Harry was the only one that knew about this, he hadn’t told anything neither to Hermione or to Ron, he wasn’t sure why, it just didn’t feel right.  
-Harry, Harry are you listening to me – asked Hermione, bringing him out of his thoughts  
\- Yes, sorry I got distracted, what were you saying?  
\- I was telling you that the sorting is about to start  
\- Yea, finally, I am starving- said Ron  
\- Ron, you are always starving – said Harry in a boring tone  
In that moment the doors opened and McGonagall entered with a bunch of first years behind her, in that moment Harry felt it again, the pull, but it was stronger, and at that moment he saw her, at the end of the first years bunch, there she was, Anna Valerious.  
\- Who is that girl, the one on the back? – ask Hermione – she’s much older than the first years  
\- I don’t know but she is hot! – said Ron   
\- Ronald!!!  
\- What is the truth - said Ron with a smile and turning to look at Harry to say something but he interrupted him by saying   
\- Guys stop, they are about to start  
McGonagall put the hat in the stool and soon after it started with its song, something about new beginnings, opening the eyes and facing new beginnings, Harry didn’t put a lot of attention, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Anna, he could still feel the pull but it was calmer, more of a tingle under his skinny, finally the teacher started calling the names of the first years, one by one each student was sorted out until finally just one was left.  
\- Anna Valerious!!!!  
The hall went completely quiet before the whispers started. Harry felt bad for Anna, he knew how that felt, his sorting was a lot like that, he returned his look to the front and saw Anna walking towards the stool and sitting on it.  
He could see the different feelings Anna was going through. And he remembers that voice telling him how amazing he could do in Slytherin and he still wonders what would have happened had he been in that house.  
Suddenly that same voice announced………. SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A pin could had been heard dropping at the great hall for a few seconds, before the Slytherin house on its fullest stand up and started clapping, Anna smiled and started walking towards the table, catching Blaise at the end of the table she went straight to him and took a sit to his right  
She turn to see the teachers table and saw Severus watching her, a minuscule smile could be seen and it disappeared soon after appearing.   
\- Welcome to Slytherin – said Blaise when she took her sit  
\- Thanks - Said Anna with a smile   
\- Hey do you remember the whole thing of not attracting attention? You suck at it - Said Blaise sarcastically   
\- Shut up - Said Anna looking around and noticing everyone was looking at her   
\- You should have seen Dumbledore's face  
Anna smiled at that, she knew Dumbledore was not going to like her being in Slytherin and that alone made it worth it, in that moment she felt the pull again and turned to see Potter who was already looking at her, when their eyes met she felt a shock going through her and the tables tremble for a brief a moment, it was small but the students stopped for a moment, after that everyone started whispering about it, coming with incredible ideas of what had happened only a few persons noticed the looks of shock Anna and Harry were giving each other.  
Well this was just getting better and better, what a way to start her years at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> I hope you like this chapter and you enjoyed it   
> I would love to read your opinions


	4. The Meeting

After the banquet was over Anna along with the rest of the house started making there way to there commun room, in the way Blaise presented her to the rest of his friends 

Anna this is Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy, guys this is Anna Valerious, we met on the train   
Hi - Said Anna in a small voice, suddenly unsure all of the sudden   
Hi Anna - Said the Tracey in excitement, suddenly in front of her and taking her hand shaking it fastly   
Treacy you are scaring her - Said the second girl Daphne - Hello Anna, I am Daphne, welcome to Hogwarts   
Yea yea, Welcome, like it wasnt enough with one “Boy Who Lived” - said Draco Malfoy, Anna knew him well - Aren't you in the wrong house Valerious   
Draco enough - Said Balise angrily   
What, is the truth, I don't even know why she is here, she should have just stay where she was, no one needed her or wanted her here 

Anna felt anger and sadness crept through her and she decided that the best she could do was just leave, she was not going to continue listening to this any longer, she turn around and started walking towards the entrance of the   
commun room and sain the password she has heart the prefects mencion to the other, she heard Blaise calling for her but she didn't stopped and just entered leaving the rest behind.

Balise turn to Draco and the rest noticed that he was furious 

What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy - said Blaise in a low dangerous voice   
What the fuck ir wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you! What are you doing making friends with her, she is just like Potter   
How do you know that, you don't even know her  
We all know the stories, we know they have this connection or whatever, besides why is she just coming here, what is so special about her   
Draco you just sound jealous - said Theo   
I'm not jealous and i am done talking about this, I don't like her and you have to stop talking with her   
Draco this is ridiculous, she just came because she lost her grandparents, she is nice, she is different, you need to stop judging her for something that wasn't even her fault   
I said I am done talking, if you want to continue talking with her then I wont talk to you   
Are you serious - said Daphne angrily - stop acting like you own us, you are acting like a spoiled child   
What ever - said Draco while turning to enter to the Common Room 

Tracey was about to say something but Blaise stopped her

-Leave him Trace, there is no point, he won't listen - he said sadly walking to the Common Room, hoping to find Anna   
\- Don't worry Blaise, he will change his mind, and in the meantime we can get to know her better   
\- Yea, I just don't want her to get more problems, she is already in the spotlight, she doesn't need more   
\- You really are getting attached aren't you? - Ask Theo - I think someone has a crush - He said laughing  
\- Shut up Theo, I just met her, she is just… different.

The rest chose not to say anything but they agreed with Theo, it seems that the ice hearted boy had finally found his match, the girls turned to look at one another and smiled while they followed the boys inside the Common Room. 

Blaise entered the Common Room and immediately saw Anna sitting in the farther corner of the room on a couch close to the window, she was looking at the water with a sad expression on her face.

Hey, I am sorry about Draco, he is just difficult - Said Blaise sitting in besides her   
Its ok, I knew this was going to happened   
He will change his mind, I promise   
Blaise its fine, don't worry about it, go to your friends, I am fine   
But the rest of them want to meet you, come on Anna, they are not like Draco, I promise, come sit with us while we wait for Professor Snape   
Anna looked at Blaise for a moment and after smiling she stood up to follow him to where the others had sat, close to the fireplace, she saw Malfoy was sitting at another table with two huge boys and was looking at her with anger.

-Ignore him, he's just a spoiled little brat - Said Theo - We didn't get a chance to say hi, I am Theo, and i promise you not all Slytherings act like that   
Anna smiled at that and said - Hello Theo, thank you, I can see you are not all like that 

Before any of them could said anything else The door to the Common Room opened and Severus Snape entered the room and waited for everyone to be quite

Good evening everyone, my name is Severus Snape and I am your Potions teacher as well as your head of house, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to come to my office.   
I also wanted to comment and to remind everyone that in this house we present a united front, any problem you may have with someone from this house please resolved in privacy, we must stay together in front of the rest of the school and in that same note I ask the 3th years to welcome and help Miss Valerious, she will need your guidance   
Any questions?

After everyone had answered negatively Snape continue by saying 

-Now Miss Valerious, please come with me for a minute 

Anna stand up and followed Severus out of the Common Room and through the hall and all the way to the end of it were Severus office was, before they entered Severus stopped and turn to look at Anna 

-Before we enter we need to talk   
\- Severus what is going on?   
\- Anna because of what happened with Potter last year I asked him to come to my office so that I could cure him from what that people does to him   
\- I understand, I can't believe he is going back to them   
\- I know and I am looking into a way to get him out of that place, but what I want you to know is that Harry is in my office right now   
\- What! Severus why?  
\- Because I want to give you two the chance to meet without everyone looking at you or bothering you, he agreed with this 

Anna stayed quiet for a minute and then nodded, accepting Severus reasoning and preparing herself for this 

Ok, let's get this over with 

Severus opened the door and guide Anna to the door on the back that connected to Severus personal rooms, once opened Anna saw Harry Potter sitting in one of the couches by the fire, when Harry heard the sound of the door he turn around and said 

Hello Anna 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The banquet had just finished and Harry was still feeling weird after what happened with Anna 

It has to be a mistake, right I mean she can be in the bloody house - Said Ron while walking out of the Great Hall   
Obviously, I mean, Dumbledore is sure to fix it, she will get a resourting - Said Hermione   
Why? There is nothing wrong with her being in Slytherin, it means nothing- Said Harry   
Come on mate, we all know that is not true, that house only produces evil witches and wizards and she is supposed to be from the good guys 

Harry was going to discuss with him but realised there was no point in that, they wouldn't listen to him. At the end of last year and after everything that had happened Harry had realized that his “friends” were with him just by obligation this idea only got confirmed by the twins that talked to him on the train and told him what they had heard during the summer. 

Flashback 

Harry was getting on the train after speaking with Mr. Weasley about Sirius Black and was looking for a compartment when he was pulled by a pair of hands into a compartment to his right. 

What the hell - Said Harry turning and seeing the Weasley twins there   
Quiet Harry  
We need to talk   
With you   
About something   
Important   
Ok ok, is this about Sirius Black, because your dad already talk to me about it   
No is not  
About that   
It's about Dumbledore   
Hermaione and Ron  
Last night Dumbledore came to the house   
And spoke with our mother, Ginny, Hermione and Ron   
The talk about how much of a problem was to be your friend   
And that Dumbledore wasn't paying them enough to be you friends   
That you were talkin   
Too much   
And that the had to take control over Anna Valerious  
She is entering this year to   
The school 

Harry remain quiet and tears started streaming down his face, he couldn't believe that his best friends were just pretending, that they were getting pay to be his friend 

Harry we are so   
Sorry   
We promise you   
That you are our friend   
Our little brother - Said the twins while hugging Harry in between them and calming him down   
You must return to theme   
You must pretend that everything is ok   
But why? - Said Harry  
We need to found out more before doing   
Anithing Harry, we must be careful and get some help  
For now just pretend and don't trust anyone   
Ok, there is some we can trust but i'll tell you about it later I need to go, they are looking for me   
Ok will   
Talk later

END OF FLASHBACK 

Harry needed to get away from them and find professor Snape, he had promise the man that he would find him at the beginning of the year so he could look at his injuries, he had less this year after the whole incident with Aunt Marge but he hadn't been able to cure himself from them while in the leaky caldron from fear of being expelled after everything that happened.

I need to go - He said to Hermione and Ron - Professor McGonagall ask to see me before going to bed   
What for? - Said Ron suspicious   
I don't know, maybe about Sirius Black - Said Harry   
That's right, she is probably going to warn you about it - Said Hermione - Well the dont leave her waiting Harry, go, will see you later   
Ok guys, see you later - Said Harry while running towards the hall that would get him to McGonagall's office but slowed down and waited until he couldt hear more steps and turned towards the dungeons.

Once he was in front of Snape's office, he calmed himself and after a few seconds knock the door, after a few seconds the door opened and Snape was standing there 

Come in Mr Potter - Said Snape while he guide him towards a second door in the back that connected to his main rooms - Please sit down and tell me what's the Damage 

Harry sat down and said - Not much, I wasn't there the whole time   
Yes I heard about it, blowing your aunt, you lose control of your magic   
She just made me so mad - Said Harry - She kept saying this lies about my parents and I just lost control   
Its ok Harry, I understand, now let me see so we can get you to bed   
Harry removed his shirt and showed Snape his chest and back that was covered in purple marks and long red marks   
Merlin - Whispered Severus- Anything else?  
I don't think so, he was to distracted with Marge and she only hit me in the head or allowed her dog to bite me, nothing to bad   
Severus sight and went to his personal cabinet for a few potions  
You really should see Poppy Harry, I don't know enough about healing   
She wont believe me   
Yes she will, that is her job   
The Weasley twins found me today and told me something, something that changes everything   
What are you talking about Harry   
Harry told everything the twins had told him to Snape, he also told him about the strange feeling he's been having since they arrived to Hogwarts and what had happened in the Great Hall when he saw Anna Valerious, Severus sat down and stayed silent for a few minutes, after a while he said 

Thank you for trusting me Harry , and I believe you obviously, I think that the twins are right that you can't trust anyone right now, especially from your house, but you need friends Harry, maybe from other houses, now about Anna, would you like to meet her?  
Well I will meet her eventually   
I ment right now   
What? How? Why?  
I need to go to Slytherin Common Room I can get Anna and bring her   
Professor do you know Anna   
You may call me Severus while in private Harry and yes I do know her - Severus paused for a second - To be honest with you Harry, Anna is my goddaughter, her mother and I met while in Hogwarts along with your mother, you know that your mother and I were friends since we were children   
Yes I remember you told me last year about that, so you always knew where Anna was?  
No I didn't, after the attacked and Voldemort's fall I tried to find her, I found Elizabeth's body in the house just as i did with your mother - he said sadly - but Anna was nowhere to be found, six years letter a received a letter from Alexandria, Annas grandmother, she told me she had found Anna at an orphanage, I met her a few months later but neither Alexandria nor Velkan wanted anyone to know were she was, to keep her safe and give her a chance of a normal childhood   
What changed? - said Harry quietly   
Alexandia died a year ago and Velkan died a month ago   
Harry lowered his head at that   
You can meet her here Harry, with no one looking at you or asking questions   
Yeah I would like that   
Very well then I'm going, this shouldn't take long, I promise  
Ok 

Harry waited for Severus silently in the couch thinking about Anna and her story, there was so much mystery surrounding her, so many years just lost to everyone, how was life in an Orphanage, how was she feeling after losing her grandparents, Harry was so deep in thoughts he didn't listen that someone was approaching i¿until he heard the door opening. In that moment he turn and saw Anna entering and said 

-Hello Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, would love to know if you guys are liking this story.


End file.
